La prophétie
by beatdb2004
Summary: Le fils perdu fera surface le jour où les choses commencerons à se troubler. Le Seigneur voudra devenir un autre ce qui entraînera la perte d'un enfant maudit. Le jour de la réunion sera le jour ou un héro causera la mort ou la vie d'autrui. Tel est la prophétie. Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter se voient entraîner dans un combat sans fin. Amour et aventure au rendez-vous. HPDM NAW


_Salut!_

 _Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling et celui de Percy Jackson à Rick Riordan._

 _Couples: Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy / Nico Di Angelo et Will Solace_

 _Une autre fic! Je déborde d'imagination! ou pas... je n'en ai aucune idée. Bon! SO... pour cette nouvelle histoire, j'ai décider de faire en sorte que les sorciers puissent être des demi-dieu. Donc vous découvrirez qui est le fils de qui. D'autre personnages viendront mais pour l'instant, dans ce chapitre il n'y aura que Nico, Harry et Drago. Le chapitre ne fait qu'introduire et mettre le décor en place. C'est genre le prologue. Le reste de l'histoire va être au présent parce que je ne vais pas vous le caché, écrire au passé, je trouve ça chiant. Donc il y aura sûrement beaucoup de fautes... J'y travaille, ne vous inquiétez pas... un jour il y aura moins de fautes. Enfin j'espère._

 _ **Attention:**_

 _ **Contient des couples gay! Homophobes s'abstenir!**_

 _ **Contient de la violence (mais pas trop) Donc âme sensible s'abstenir!**_

 _ **Contient des spoilers d'Harry Potter et Percy Jackson. Si vous n'avez pas fini la série Percy Jackson et les Olympiens et Harry Potter, OUT!**_

 _Désoler pour les fautes, je cherche toujours une correctrice! (ou un correcteur)_

 _J'ai besoin de votre avis parce que je ne suis pas sûre si l'histoire est bonne! Donc Reviews s.v.p!_

 _Go!_

Il était quatre heures du matin quand j'ai senti que j'étais différent. C'était aussi le jour ils sont venu me cherché. Je vous explique. J'étais en plein rêve. J'étais sous terre. Près de moi, il y avait un énorme fleuve et j'étais assis. Des ombres, des fantômes, des âmes circulaient autour. Je ne savais vraiment pas où étais-je. Les créatures murmuraient autour de moi. Des jappements de chiens s'élevaient derrière moi. Des cris d'horreurs, autre bruits étranges. J'étais terrifié. Je voulus me lever mais un montres surgis et dit :

\- Attend que ton père apprenne que tu es encore en vie, il va sauter de joie.

Je m'étais réveillé suite à ce bref rêve. Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, la température avait considérablement monté. Je tremblais. Comme si quelque chose de puissant m'envahissait. Mon corps était si lourd que j'avais peur que je défonce mon lit. Puis un signe était apparu aux dessus de ma tête. Il était lumineux et rouge. C'était un mot en grecque. Normalement j'étais atteint de dyslexie et pourtant, je ne savais pas comment, mais je pu lire. Il était écrit «Enfer». Une douleur m'avait envahi. Partout. Je voyais mal. La lumière du symbole avait affaiblie ma vue. Soudain, un garçon de quatrième année avait ouvert les rideaux de baldaquin. Son nom était Nico Di Angelo. Il était arrivé à l'école cette année. Solitaire, un peu sombre, froid, il faisait un très bon Serpentard. Il m'avait fait signe de me taire et m'avait entrainé dans un coin secret de la salle commune que je ne connaissais même pas. Je faisais de l'hyper ventilation, mes oreilles sifflaient.

\- Chut, chut, calmes-toi, tout va bien, tu ne vas pas mourir. Me disait-il.

Je reprenais mon souffle peu à peu. Contrairement à d'habitude, il avait l'air réconfortant.

\- C'est juste le signe que tu es un sang-mêlé. Tu es un enfant d'Hadès comme moi, c'est tout.

Je n'avais pas saisi tout de suite le sens de sa phrase. Mon cerveau bouillonnait tellement que je n'arrivais presque pas à resté debout.

\- Drago, est-ce qu'il y a une personne qui te calmerait?

Je parvins à peine à articuler une «Harry Potter». Lui et moi sommes bons amis depuis toujours. En première année, on s'était rencontré dans le train et je lui avais offert d'être son ami et il m'avait serré la main le sourire aux lèvres. On déconnait souvent ensemble et on faisait des mauvais coups avec plusieurs de nos amis. Ron Weasley avait tellement l'air jaloux qu'Harry fût super pote avec moi mais pas avec lui. Ah! Bien fait pour lui. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, alors qu'Harry avait dit qu'il était gay, Ron s'était carrément jeter sur lui pour l'embrassé. Heureusement, Hermione, une de nos amies à Harry et moi, l'avait empêché de faire quoique ce soit. Je savais que Weasley avait un crush sur lui mais pas à ce point-là. Je m'étais surpris à être vert de jalousie. Depuis ce temps, je me questionne encore pour savoir si j'aimais Harry, ou je voulais seulement qu'Harry aille un autre ami que ce con de Ron…

Malgré le fait que Nico aille deux ans de moins que moi, il arriva sans trop de problème à me soulever. Il me conduisit jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Arriver en haut, il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Je me posai la question suivante : Comment avait-il le mot de passe? Mais sur le moment je me sentais si mal que je ne parvenais pas à y réfléchir plus longtemps. Nous entrâmes dans la salle commune rouge et or. Il me déposa sur un canapé. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui conduisaient au dortoir des garçons. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry en sorti avec Nico. Le Survivant m'enlaça dans ses bras. J'entendais d'une oreille la conversation qu'ils avaient.

« - Alors lui aussi il l'est. » « - Oui, j'ai vu le signe au-dessus de sa tête, il est d'Hadès. Comme moi. Mon genre de demi-frère.»

Je ne faisais plus la différence entre la voix d'Harry ni celle de Nico. J'avais mal partout. Ma tête était la plus touché par la douleur. Je m'accrochais le plus possible an cou du Gryffondor. Mon pouls était si rapide que j'avais peur que mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine.

Harry me balançait d'avant en arrière. Ce rythme régulier réussi à m'endormir. Je ne fis aucun rêve cette nuit-là.

À mon réveille. J'étais ailleurs. Je ne saurais dire où. Je me sentais si bien que je commençais à douter des évènements de la veille. À mon chevet, il y avait une statuette. Je ne sais pas comment mais je reconnu Hadès le roi des Enfers. Le mot se forma dans ma tête.

Papa.

Comment je le savais? Je ne savais pas. C'était comme une petite voix dans ma tête qui me le disait. Pourtant, mon père était Lucius Malefoy. Et non Hadès. Ma mère était Narcissa Malefoy. Que ce passait-il? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je parcourus la salle du regard. J'en déduis que c'était l'infirmerie. Je n'eus pas plus de temps quand Harry arriva en courant.

\- Mon dieu Drago, ça va?

J'hochai la tête. Le Survivant avait troqué ses habits scolaires pour un short simple et un T-shirt orange inscrit «Camp des Sang-Mêlé». Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Je vais bien merci, je suis tellement en forme que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi! Dis-je avec énergie.

Il rit. J'ai toujours aimé sou rire. C'était comme une musique pour moi. À chaque fois que j'entendais ce son, je sursautais constamment tellement je le trouvais beau. Et Merlin que je l'entendais souvent, son rire.

\- Hum, par contre, si tu pouvais me dire où on est et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier…

Il cessa de rire mais il gardait le sourire.

\- Drago mon ami, commença-t-il, bienvenu à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Cette colonie est pour les gens, comme toi et moi qui avons un père où une mère qui est un dieu Grec. Tu penses tout savoir sur ta famille? Tu te trompes. Nico m'a dit que tu étais un Hadès. Comme lui d'ailleurs. Ton père biologique est donc le dieu des Enfers.

Je pris quelques secondes pour me remettre les idées en place. Puis tout me revint en tête. Le jour où j'avais entendu mes parents se chicané et ma mère avait crié. « Je préfère Hadès à toi!» J'avais 5 ans à l'époque et je n'avais vraiment pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est aussi le jour où j'avais vu mon père gifler ma mère. Depuis ce jour, j'étais terrorisé de mon père. Je ne l'avais jamais mis en colère. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry entre dans ma vie et m'avait conseillé d'essayer de lui faire voir qui j'étais devenu maintenant. Et ça avait plus ou moins marché. Lucius avait passé l'éponge sur ma lâcheté mais j'étais devenu un genre de punchingball de ses coups de colère.

\- Hier, continua Harry, Hadès t'a reconnu en étant son fils. La sensation est toujours désagréable au début mais après on se sent grand et puissant, je te jure.

Il avait raison. Je me sentais prêt à tout. Comme si tout m'obéissait.

\- Et toi Harry, ton parent divin c'est qui? Ai-je alors questionné.

\- Mon père est Apollon. Dieu de la divination, de la poésie, du soleil et de la médecine.

Je ris. C'était assez étonnent qu'Harry soit le fils du dieu de la divination alors qu'il était l'objet même d'une prophétie. Celui-ci eut l'air d'avoir lu dans mes pensées et dit.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, la divination est assez compliquer. Habituellement, les prophéties grecques, sont plus justes et vrais que celle des sorciers. Celle qui implique moi et Voldemort, étais d'abord fausse mais Voldemort, en essayant de me tuer à fait en sorte que la prophétie s'accomplisse. Tu comprends?

Je fis non de la tête. J'étais complètement perdu.

\- Ok, dit-il, Les prophéties grecques sont souvent justes. Ceux des sorciers sont vrais si nous y croyons. Si je crois fort que je vais mourir, mon corps et mon esprit naturellement vont faire en sorte que ça arrive. Ça s'appelle l'effet placébo.

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête et je compris enfin le sens des mots.

\- Bon eh bien, monsieur fils d'Apollon, puisque tu sais tout, je fais quoi maintenant? Je ne vais pas rester ici toute ma vie non? Poudlard?

\- Ben, pour l'instant, on va rester ici pour quelques jours puis on verra si tu veux partir.

 **Fin de merde…**

 **Bye!**

 **Béatrice xxx**


End file.
